


Only One

by jang_bi



Category: Infinite (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jang_bi/pseuds/jang_bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two Park Bo Youngs in Nam Woohyun's life. But between those two, he loves only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Second Person POV~
> 
> Idon't really ship Woohyun with Bo Young but Woohyun once said that if he'll want to be married to Park Bo Young in We Got Married and I both love them sooooo yeah~
> 
> May contain a lot of swearing xx
> 
> :)

"YOU BITCH!"

The few people inside the coffee shop were startled by the loud, annoyed voice that came from your table. They were shocked seeing the girl, who is sitting in front of you, got soaked with coffee.

She was fucking annoying and you are tired listening to her irritating small voice which obviously doesn't suit her one hell of a bitchy face. She keeps on blabbering nonsense on how great she is, and you're just nothing and that she's obviously much better than you are until you shut her up with splashing your coffee straight to her face. Good thing the coffee is no longer hot or else her face would be burnt. That would be a lot better.

"Why did you do that!?"

"You deserve it for being a noisy airheaded brat and for trying to flirt with Nam Woohyun." you said with all your voice so cold but so threatening.

She scoffed. "Why the hell do you care about Nam Woohyun, huh? He's my boyfriend."

You sure can hear the little stutter she tried so hard to hide. You chuckled on how pathetic this girl is. "Just because the two of you danced for a couple of minutes on a club that doesn't mean that you are already entitled to be called his girlfriend especially when he's already someone's fiancé."

Her eyes widen in surprise and you just really wanted to laugh. But the girl was persistent and shameless when she asked another question while keeping the fake determination in her voice that you know could break down any moment.

"Who the hell would that someone be?"

You smirked at her so deadly that you can practically feel how nervous she was. She better be because she just lied straight at your face, claiming to be Woohyun's girlfriend when you are actually the one who knows the truth.

"That someone is me. I'm Park Bo Young and Nam Woohyun and I are engaged. So, stay the fuck away from my fiancé."

You walked out of the coffee shop, leaving the dumbfounded bitch covered with coffee and her shattered dream. You headed straight to a certain car which is parked not too far from the coffee shop. You opened the door of the passenger seat and you were welcomed with a bouquet of pink roses. You wanted to puke.

You grabbed it and threw it to the man who was sitting on the driver's seat. The same man who was the reason why you had to splash coffee and had a tiring encounter with the bitch a while ago.

"Nam Woohyun, stop causing troubles if you don't know how to fix them."

Okay, the truth really wasn't the truth. You and Woohyun were never engaged. It was just all made up so that the girl would be kicked out of Woohyun's life. And this is not the first time that you did this. Every time Woohyun needs to have a girl to stop bothering him, you would become his instant fiancée and make clingy bitches go away from him.

"These flowers are expensive! You could've appreciated them at least!"

"The thing that I would appreciate most is if you would stop flirting with girls and making me the one to ditch them for you."

You couldn't remember how Woohyun became such a flirtatious bastard, having different girls almost every night. But the most surprising is the fact that Woohyun really does manage to have these girls wrapped around his fingers. Like, what's so good about him? Sure, he was undeniably handsome and rich but if those girls only knew about how their hot Nam Woohyun is actually an idiot as fuck, they would choose to stay away from him.

"What can I do if these girls just really can't get enough of me?"

"You are so conceited it's irritating. I can't really imagine how I was able to keep up with your shit for 22 years."

Woohyun is your bestfriend since the two of you were just in diapers. The two of you are just simply inseparable. Where Park Bo Young is, Nam Woohyun would surely be there. Same schools and classes, same university and same course. The two of you are already part of each other's lives and no one could change that.

"Because I'm your awesome bestfriend and you love me."

Your breathing suddenly stopped and you momentarily froze in your seat. Why did Woohyun have to say that? It makes you nervous whenever your bestfriend uses the word 'love' between the two of you. Yes, you do love him but he doesn't love you the same way.

You are in love with him, so much in love that you can do the things you hate like putting on skimpy dresses, wearing thick make up and putting up a bitchy attitude just to save his ass from lunatic sluts. You were so far from the "Nam Woohyun's fiancée" who splashed coffee over someone because you are in reality Nam Woohyun's bestfriend who is never a party girl, shoves her face on books almost all the time and a slave of the unrequited love you have for your bestfriend.

There are times when you are too obvious with your feelings when you take care of all the troubles he's causing and when you get so mad at him whenever he knocks on your door at 2am, drunk and peppered with hickeys all over his neck. He is fucking disgusting but you love him and you are such a stupid person to keep on loving him and staying by his side. You don't know how long you can hide it and becomes harder to keep it each day that passes but it's such a wonder that Woohyun never felt how nervous you are when he holds your hand accidentally or hugs you out of too much happiness. That bastard is really an idiot.

"Whatever Nam Woohyun. I swear I won't do this again. The make up makes my face so itchy." You were about to wipe the red lipstick off your lips when he suddenly grabbed your hand and stopped you as he inched his face closer to yours. Your heart is beating uncontrollably with Woohyun's hands on yours and the tiny distance between the two of you.

"Your lips look good with that shade. Don't wipe it off."

You looked at him as he switched his gaze from your lips to your eyes. Then he smiled with that infamous cute smile of his. You lied when you said you don't know how he was able to make girls swoon over him. Of course you do because you are also one of those girls whose heart suddenly beats so wild when he looks at you with those puppy eyes of him and when he smiles at you so sweet. Not to mention how words come off so smoothly from his mouth.

And you got back to your senses when grabbed the tissue paper out of your hand. Woohyun would really be the death of you if he ever does that again, making you gasp for air because he really does take your breath away. That's just fucking cheesy.


End file.
